The Drew-Meharry-Morehouse Consortium Cancer Center was developed recognizing that the magnitude and complexity of the problem of cancer in blacks could be most effectively and urgently addressed by a collaborative research effort by three institutions. In this way the Schools hope to contribute towards the NCI goals for the year 2000. During the course of the planning grant the Center has developed from the point where none of the institutions conducted cancer prevention research to a level of more than 4 million dollars of peer review funded cancer prevention and related research. The Center now meets all the essential characteristics for consortium cancer center support. Current programs are nuclear in design and are planned so as to differentiate into more specialized areas of prevention and control. The major emphasis of the Center will be on collaborative prevention trials. In this first cycle, development will include focus on programs in nutrition, behavioral science and clinical trials. The collaborative research is expected to have an impact far beyond what would be expected if each institution operated independently. Funds are requested in accordance with consortium guidelines and with a strong emphasis on further development.